


How I Survived ESA

by ProblemDuetest4life



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, Gen, M/M, but don't worry TJ IS COMING, i'm still getting it started, slow burn probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-11 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19523782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemDuetest4life/pseuds/ProblemDuetest4life
Summary: As an upcoming Freshman, Cyrus Goodman feels utterly unprepared for High School, not to mention Easton Side Academy. New friends and friendly floor mates are big a help, but how will Cyrus handle bullies, bad teachers and even worse cafeteria food. How will he survive ESA?





	1. back to school, ring the bell

“Mom, I’m fine.”

Cyrus complained as his mother flittered around him, double checking his luggage and rambling. Behind them lay a sprawling campus made up of brick buildings meshed with modern glass walled architecture. Across the black iron gates that they had just passed through hung a dark blue banner which read “Easton Academy” in gold lettering. The tinge of fall was in the air, but the bright foliage had not yet reddened.

“If you need anything, anything Cyrus, just call me. Or Steve. Steve wishes he could be here, texted me this morning so excited for you. You know that right?” She wrung her hangs. Her new ring glinted in the afternoon light, poised prettily her ring finger. Cyrus wasn’t used to it yet.

“Yes, I know…” Cyrus began before he was cut off.

“Oh, my baby. You are so grown up. I can’t believe this. Are you sure you packed enough socks?”

“Mom!”

“I know, I know” she sighed, finally taking a step back, leaving a gentle hand on his shoulder. Cyrus shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Her expression was proud, but expectant. He didn’t know if he could live up to whatever she was thinking he could. In the distance, a boy with an official looking lanyard was walking towards them. His t-shirt read “Easton Side Academy.” Cyrus gulped, the realization that he was not going to be sleeping in his own bed, his own house, living his normal life, violently hit him. His eyes began to water as he looked back at his mother so he quickly turned his head away. Crying would just make her worry more, he had to be able to do this.

“Mom, the welcome committee is coming over, you should probably…” he murmured weakly, unable to finish his sentence.

“Oh, okay. Cyrus, I love you honey. I’m so, so, proud of you and that you’re doing all this.” Her eyes began to well again. _Probably the tenth time today_ , Cyrus thought. But when she pulled him tightly into a hug, he had to bite his lip to hold back his own tears.

“I love you too” he mumbled. She gave him one last watery look and started walking back to the car. Cyrus stood in the center of his suitcases and bags and wondered what he got himself into. He was so distracted he forgot about the boy walking over.

“Hey! I’m Jonah! I can show you the dorm,” he exclaimed brightly. Cyrus stared at him dazed. “Sorry. I was just saying I can show you your room!” he repeated and bent down to pick up one of Cyrus’s suitcases.

“Oh, right. Thanks.” Cyrus managed to respond and grabbed his remaining suitcase, following him towards the nearest building.

“You’re in the same one as me” Jonah said. He took the binder from Cyrus’s hand and flipped through it. “Same floor actually!” Jonah scanned the car that hang from his lanyard and pushed through the door. Looking up Cyrus read a sign that said “Park”. “You coming? If you hold the door open too long the alarm goes off.” Jonah explained. He noticed Cyrus looking the sign. “Park’s the best dorm of course. Sure, we don’t party as much as Hershey, but we’re the only co’ed dorm. By floor though, odd’s are guys, even’s are girls. And we’re third floor.” Cyrus finally yanked his suitcase through the door and a rush of cold air hit. He shivered, Jonah smiled. He seemed to do that a lot. “Yeah, don’t get to used to that. Air conditioning hardly gets to our floor,” he laughed.

“Seniors and Freshman are in the same dorms?” Cyrus asked, they had reached the stairs and Cyrus was trying to make it look like he wasn’t struggling with his bag.

“Nah, Sophomores are Freshman together, than Juniors and Seniors. Normally Seniors give the tours, but they thought I’d be good at it” he said. _I wonder why_ , thought Cyrus. He couldn’t tell if it was just because he was representing the school, or if he was actually this nice. He wanted the latter, but decided not to get his hopes up. Cyrus heaved his suitcase up the last flight and stepped onto the third floor. Each door had a colorful sign made from paper plates and streamers. Jonah pointed at the first door next to the stairs. “Marty lives there and I’m in the dorm at the other end next to the elevator.” _Elevator!_ Thought Cyrus indignantly. “We’re the floor advisors. Of course there’s Danny downstairs, the actual dorm mother, but if you ever need anythings let us know!” Cyrus nodded. Jonah leaned a little closer. “I also have the best snacks” he whispered with a grin. Jonah put the suitcase down of room 212. Cyrus looked down at his binder and then up at the extravagant signs. Cyrus was scrawled in fat blue letters and the next to it was the name Walker written in orange highlighter. He gulped and reached for the door knob. Behind him he heard a buzz. Jonah checked his phone and reached into his back pocket to withdraw another card. “Here’s your key! It’ll get you into all the school buildings and this dorm, but it won’t work for the other dorms. You’re room key will be on a lanyard on your nightstand, but it shouldn’t be locked right now. Also be careful, the school doors don’t open after 7:00 and the dorms don’t after 9:00. Good luck!”

"Bye" Cyrus said softly. Jonah gave Cyrus a pat on the shoulder and walked of, leaving Cyrus alone out side of his dorm. He took a deep breath and opened the door.


	2. cause my heart can't take it

The room was set up in classic dorm style. Two twin beds, two desks, two night stands and two closets. Instead of doors theres was a thick linen curtain drawn across, with shelf room above. On the right side a row of sneakers peaked out from beneath. Cyrus was left the left side of the room as the right was obviously occupied. A deep orange comforter covered the bed, with matching pillows. The walls were plastered with what looked like posters, but Cyrus had never seen anything like them. There were bands he knew, but the art was exquisite. 

“Uh hum,” someone cleared their throat. Cyrus whipped around. There stood who Cyrus believed was Walker. He wore red joggers and a big checkered tee, his short hair was curly and dark, except for a bleached highlight in the front. He was the epitome of cool and so far from wherever Cyrus thought he ranked on the popularity scale. 

“Hey” Cyrus started, backing up to make sure he was on his side of the room, “I like your posters.” 

“Thanks. You’re Cyrus?” Walker asked, he turned his desk chair around and sat down to face Cyrus.

“Yeah, you’re Walker right?” Cyrus said lamely. Of course he’s is, I’m being dumb.

“Yep.”

An awkward silence filled the room. Cyrus busied himself with unpacking. He carefully organized his desk and fixed the bed. As soon as he stepped back the fitted sheet sprung off all four corners. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he yanked it back on. That guy wasn’t wrong about the air conditioning, he thought. Into the closet went his button up shirts, which was the majority of the shirts he brought and his uniforms. The uniform was mandatory for all school days and assembly, except the few and far between spirit events. It was made up of a dark green blazer, a white button up or polo and khaki slacks. Cyrus brought leather shoes to finish off the polished look, but after viewing Walker’s array of sneakers he decided he would be better of in his Vans.

Cyrus definitely didn’t have as much decor as Walker, but he still hung up his calendar and one poster with pride. Sure, his first concert had been with his Mom, but it still counted. He smoothed out the glossy paper that read the band name ‘Eden Aftermath’ above a picture of all the members.

“Eden Aftermath” said Walker skeptically.

“Yeah, they’re a pretty small band.” Cyrus said.

“No I like them though. Not as mainstream,” Walker replied. He had moved to the bed and was slouched against the wall, skimming through his phone.

“What’s your favorite album?” Cyrus asked, just happy he had something in common with Walker. 

“‘Lights Out’, just cause of ‘desert dessert.’” Walker looked up. “What about you?” Cyrus's favorite song was also 'desert dessert', but he needed to sound chill, cool. 

“It’s gotta be ‘Overflow’ for me. I don’t know, I just like the theme I guess,” Cyrus said as relaxed he could.

“Valid,” Walker said in agreement. Cyrus smiled, maybe this wouldn’t be as disatnourus as he thought. He took the last thing out of his suitcase, an alarm clock, and shoved the deflated bag under his bed. Tediously clicking through the minutes, Cyrus corrected the time. There was a quite a time jump from his hometown in Schenectady, New York to Shadyside, Utah. He had a couple days to get used the change, to shake off the jet lag before classes started. Cyrus had always been a good student, but he expected the steep tuition at ESA wasn’t for nothing.

“What time are you gonna set that for?” Walked asked. Cyrus picked up his binder and flipped through it.

“Orientation is at 10:00” he read, “so 9:00? Is that okay?” He had planned to use the bathroom before it got crowded so he didn’t have to deal with…

“Damn that’s early” Walked sighed. “Orientation at 10:00, we’re gonna be getting up for 8:00 classes everyday. I was hoping to bank some sleep.”

“Yeah... Just so you know I’ll probably set it at 6:30 for school, cause breakfast and stuff you know. I like to get ready early anyways. Early bird gets the worm. Hah.” Cyrus rambled. Walker either didn’t notice or ignored his awkwardness which Cyrus was thankful for.

“It’s chill, just turn off the light after you go, so I can keep sleeping.”

~

A hours or so passed with the two boys getting used to the room and each others company. The previous silence was peppered with an occasional conversation. They compared schedules, but they hardly had any classes together except gym. Cyrus believed his roommate witnessing how much of a klutz he was would not win him brownie points.

“The caf opens in 10. I’m gonna grab dinner, you coming?” Walker asked. Cyrus looked up from his Netflix. He wasn’t really hungry, but he knew it was important he went. All the other Freshmen would be meeting each other for the first time and he didn’t want to show up to orientation all alone. 

“Sure” he replied. Shutting his laptop and making sure to grab his lanyard, he followed Walker out the door. In the evening the campus was even more beautiful than midday. The fading light filtered through the trees and dotted the pavement path. The breeze had picked up and it rippled through his thin shirt. This time of year it was still pretty warm in New York, but he was gonna have to get used to colder seasons. 

After the short walk they arrived at one of the more modern buildings. Unlike Park dorm, it’s brick walls were shiny and metal. One wall was almost entirely a window. It was bright orange with the reflection of the setting sun which made it difficult to see anything inside. Cyrus caught the door from Walker and they went inside. The room was so big it made the group of people look small. The upperclassmen who weren't part of the welcome committee wouldn’t arrive until the next day. Still, ESA was a select school and each grade was made up of only 80 students. 

Cyrus turned to Walker to ask him if he saw the soft serve machine and realized he had gone. He gulped and grabbed a tray and got in line, the feeling loneliness settling in once more. The lunch lady clunked a cup of tomato soup on his tray and a plate of grilled cheese. The soup splattered on the counter. At home he and his mom always made chicken noodle soup to eat with their grilled cheese, neither of them liked tomato. A person coughed behind him and Cyrus realized he had stopped moving.

“You good?” they asked and Cyrus nodded without looking back. He wasn’t hungry anyways and skipped the rest of the line then realized he now had to find a seat. He pondered over sitting at a big empty table and looking desperate or sitting as an empty small table and looking like a loner. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Yeah! That’s him! Cyrus! Cyrus hey!” 

A tall girl clad in athletic wear called his name. Her curly hair bounced around her face as she jumped up to wave to him. It was Buffy! Over the previous spring break ESA hosted a program for potential students. Cyrus and Buffy had met as they both chose the social studies focus. They had hit it off immediately and became quick friends. Cyrus was devastated when he learned Buffy had decided not to go to ESA afterall. “They don’t have a girls basketball team,” he remembered her saying. “I love it here, but I can’t give up basketball.” 

“Hey! What’s going on? Why are you here?” Cyrus asked once he reached her table. She gave him a big hug as soon as he put his tray down. 

“Sit down! I’ll tell you.” She pulled out a chair next to a short haired girl. She smiled at Cyrus.

“Hi, I’m Andi. Buffy’s roommate.” She said.

“I’m Cyrus” he replied. He couldn’t stop grinning, still in disbelief.

“I know. Buffy’s been so excited to surprise you. It’s all she’s been talking about,” Andi giggled, sharing a look with Buffy.

“Well I am definitely surprised. How are you here?” Cyrus asked. 

“I decided I did want come after all. My mom and I had a conversation about it.” Cyrus remembered that Buffy’s mother was currently deployed in the military. “She didn’t tell me I had to come here of course, she just wants me to make as much change in the world as I can. And I think that coming here is gonna help me do that.” Cyrus wished for an ounce of the confidence Buffy had.

“But what about basketball?” Cyrus asked. Buffy gave him a sly smile.

“Don’t worry, I got that covered.” She said mysteriously. The table shook. A phone with a case that looked like it was made from duct tape was buzzing loudly. Andi quickly snatched it up, only to put it back down, disappointed. 

“Still nothing?” asked Buffy, leaning foreword on her elbows. Andi sighed and shook her head.

“What’s up?” Cyrus asked. Andi put her head in her hands.

“You tell him Buffy” she groaned. Cyrus turned to Buffy.

“Basically Andi’s family has been friends with this other family…” she started.

“The Beck’s” Andi interjected.

“Right. And they’ve known each other since forever and apparently their son, who Andi hasn't seen in years, goes to ESA and he….

“DM’d me! Out of the blue!” Andi exclaimed.

“Okay, do you want to tell this instead?” Buffy sassed. 

“Ugh, no. I can’t bear to” 

“Then let me finish. He’s a Sophomore, but she was hoping was part of the welcome committee. Even though…”

“…the welcome committee is mostly Seniors. I know. I got my hopes up.” Andi interrupted again, raising her head with an pained look. Buffy threw her hands up in defeat. “Sorry, I just really want to see him. But the problem is…”

“He has a girlfriend,” Buffy cut in, throwing Andi a triumphant look. Andi visibly sagged, stabbing her grilled cheese crust with her salad fork. 

“Oof, that’s awful. I’m so sorry. I mean you’ll still be able to say hi and be friends though, right?” Asked Cyrus, finally taking a bite of his sandwich, the cheese had cooled and hardened. 

“If he even remembers me, now that he’s got a girlfriend” said Andi.

“Andi, according to you, he’s known you since you were babies. You probably took bathes together and stuff. I can’t see him suddenly deleting you from his brain, girlfriend or not” Buffy said sympathetically. Cyrus had just met Andi and wasn’t sure if him going full “both my parents are psychiatrists so I know feelings” mode would be appreciated, but he decided to give it a shot.

“He reached out to you. He wants to make a connection. Though it may not be romantic, it would be good for you to see him. There’s nothing wrong with another friend, especially here” Cyrus stated. Andi looked up at Cyrus and unstabbed the grilled cheese.

“You’re right. I haven’t seen him in years anyways. He may be totally gross now and I won’t like him anymore” said Andi. She picked up her phone, tapped furiously and then gave one final touch and put it on the table face down. “There, I did it. I told him I’ll meet him before orientation tomorrow.”

“Andi!” Buffy said, shocked.

“Wow, I guess that’s it” said Cyrus. 

“Fingers crossed!” Andi said with a nervous look, before jumping to her feet. “I’m gonna head back now, you guys done?”

“Sure” said Cyrus. Andi walked a bit ahead and Buffy took the opportunity to lean in and whisper.

“The sooner she goes to bed, the sooner it’ll be time to meet him I guess.” Cyrus laughed, dumping both their trays.

“You guys coming?” Andi called from across the cafeteria. Unhindered by the nervousness he had previously felt, when Buffy grabbed his arm Cyrus didn’t hesitate to run after her, laughing all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I pumped out another chapter already! The length still isn't exactly where I want it, but I'll build up to it. I was traveling for 9 hours today I even got started on Chapter 3! Also I totally made up the band Eden Aftermath, I was too scared to use an actual Artist. Same with the songs. (desert, dessert? don't ask)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! You made it through the first chapter!   
> Yeah it's a bit short, but I'm still warming up. I haven't written outside of AP LIT style essays in a while. I hope the chapter length and writing improve over time, stick around and we'll see.  
> (btw I don't know Cyrus's stepdads name so I made it Steve. I know, so creative.)


End file.
